


Never Ending Nightmare

by akiraishida1



Category: NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: Callen and Eric fall in love, M/M, Rape, Rape Aftermath, Triggers, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-22
Updated: 2013-10-05
Packaged: 2017-12-24 07:37:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/937258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akiraishida1/pseuds/akiraishida1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eric falls in love with Callen but doesn't know if it will ever be requited. One day Eric is raped and left to die. Will Callen admit his feelings and help Eric heal, or will Eric get destroyed by the rape and Callen.</p><p>Trigger warning. There will be a rape scene in chapter 2 so if you don't like that just skip through it. The aftermath begins in chapter 3.</p><p>Adopted by PoisonElf</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Work Confusion

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fic. hopefully you like it. I will try to update every few days until school starts. This is unbetad so if there are any mistakes just point them out to me.

Chapter 1

The day started out like any other at the NCIS HQ. For Eric Beal the day began at 5am. He loved sitting at his desk and turning on the computers. He felt safe in this room. No one could hurt him here. The one time he had gone undercover with everyone else, he had almost been frelted. The safety of this room was only broken by the fear that permeated the air when the others were in dangerous situations, especially Callen.

From the day that Eric met Callen, his feelings had grown from a passing crush to something akin to love. Well, maybe not love just yet. Every time that Callen went into the field a shot of fear and worry coursed through him until he was definitely safe. It’s not that he didn’t care about everyone else. He had a great friendship with them, but with Callen it was just…..different.

That morning Callen walked in and smiled up at him. 

A strange feeling ran through his gut. Callen rarely ever smiled, well a real smile, at anyone. 

For a second Eric just stood there in shock. His mind raced to come up with something to do. In the end he decided to wave back awkwardly after a long pause. The embarrassment must have showed on his face because Sam smirked up at him and said something to Callen in his ear. What a terrible start to the day.  
Eric knew that it would be a horrible day but, he had no idea how bad it would get.

*********

When he left HQ Eric felt amazing. After the little smile Callen kept sending them his way. He was beginning to learn how to respond to them. As always though, he had doubts that maybe Callen was just messing with him. Nearing the end of the day Callen had walked up to him and told him that he had done a good job. HE had done a good job. After he said this Eric just stood there in shock and Callen walked away smirking.

That morning Eric had decided to walk to work, he really only lived 10 minutes away so driving was a bit of a waste. He didn’t really feel like walking home so he just started walking and thinking about the events of the day. Callen’s behavior was bothering him. He really had no idea how to handle him. Could never tell when he was lying or teasing or using another persona.

All of a sudden Eric realized that it was getting dark really quickly. He really had no idea where he was. 

It almost felt like one of those bad horror flicks. Ahead of him the lights lining the streets had gone out and some further up where flickering. There were a few dark alleys where you could expect to be mugged. Those thoughts started to freak him out. Then he started laughing at himself. 

Looking around he saw a street sign and realized that he was only about six blocks from where he lived. He still didn’t feel like going home but he had to be at work by 5 tomorrow and it was already nearing 11. So he just kept moving getting closer to his apartment. 

With all these thoughts flowing through his mind, Eric didn’t see or hear the three men following him and smiling madly. 

*********

“I told you, G. Had it over.” Sam smiled at Callen and exuded self-confidence.

“You can’t really be certain that he likes me. He was probably just caught off guard because I even talked to him. Doesn’t happen very often you know.” Callen was starting to get a small feeling in his gut. He really didn’t know what it was but it almost felt like something was wrong.

“Well you own me 10 bucks so you can just sit there all day telling me that he might not or he might, but I’m telling you that he likes you. Come on, G. I know you know. I don’t understand why you are getting so defensive. Unless…” Sam trailed off and looked at Callen with a wicked smile.

Annoyed Callen looked over at him. “Unless what?”

“Unless of course you actually like him back.”

“What!?” Callen said incredulously. “You can’t be serious. Of course….I....um.” Callen stammered trying to get his thoughts straight. He felt heat creeping up his face.  
“You totally do!” Sam started laughing. “Man I never knew that you swung that way.” He continued laughing and saw a serious expression pass of G’s face. “Not that there is anything wrong with that. I don’t really care if you are gay or bi, G. I just want to let you know that it’s fine with me. Although I am not a huge fan of PDA, but neither are you, so it should be just fine.” Sam started rambling. 

Callen looked at him with a blank face. Sam could tell that he was thinking and was going to make a very important decision.

“But, what if he just thought that we were messing with him? I mean…..we sort of were messing with him but not out of spite. Oh God, Sam. What if he hates me?” Callen actually looked afraid. But then a sort of calm appeared on him face. “God I sound like a hormonal teenager.”

Sam just kept on smiling and knew that from now on he would probably be seeing more of Callen staring at Eric. He had been staring quite a lot recently but now he would most likely openly stare at Eric’s ass.

*********

Eric quickly passed through the alleys and streets to get home. That feeling of dread was still in the pit of his stomach and he was beginning to wish that he hadn’t gone for his walk. 

He heard the sound of breaking glass to come face to face with three ugly men who smiled wickedly.

“Hello sweet heart. What are you doing out this late.” One of the men smiled and he had a silver tooth that stood out.

“Uh…..well…I’m on my…uh…my way home.” Eric was able to stammer out. They didn’t sit well with him and they terrified him.

“Well you know what love, we’re getting a bit bored and was hoping for some entertainment.” Silver Tooth looked back at his friends and they smiled at him. The look that Silver Tooth gave was one of hunger.

Just as Eric turned to run he felt something sharp hit his head and he fell and the world went black.


	2. Sheer Terror

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eric just wishes to be saved from this hell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first time writing a rape scene so be nice. :)

Chapter 2

Pain coursed through Eric’s head as he opened his eyes. As he attempted to move he realized that his arms where tied above his head and his legs felt weak. His whole body was weak actually. ‘Great. Why does something like this have to happen near my house?’ He smirked inside his head. He always tried to use humor to calm himself, but the fear was edging its way into his head. 

“Hey fellas, I think Sweet Heart might be coming around. Doesn’t the fag just look fabulous.” Silver Tooth began to smile. He had a manic look on his face. The others just stood there waiting for something to happen. 

Waking up even more every second, Eric realized that not only was he tied up but, his shirt was pulled up to reveal his chest. He tried to open his mouth to talk but, his mouth wouldn’t cooperate with his mind. 

He noticed that Silver Tooth had come closer to him and leaned over to whisper in his ear. “Me and my friends are gonna take good care of you, Sweet Heart.” Eric couldn’t really respond. He was terrified and he knew that today would scar him for the rest of his life. 

“Hey,” Silver Tooth shouted to Goon 1. “I don’t have a condom. What about you guys?” Sheer terror roared through Eric.

“What are you talking about, Des? You’re not gonna……you know…….rape him, are you?” Goon 2 looked at Eric with pity in his eyes. Eric carved the name into his brain.

“No I’m not.” Relief flooded him. Knowing that he wasn’t going to be hurt terribly. Until, “We are gonna rape him. Not just me. We do this together so no one will snitch on the other. But I think Sweet Heart here would like my little present for him. You remember a few years ago when I got tested. I want Sweet Heart to remember me always.” A maniacal grin spread across Silver Tooth’s face.

Eric wanted to shout and run but his body wouldn’t move. His brain was also extremely sluggish and he could barely think about what was happening. His mind turned to the thought of a drug. Drugs would make him this way. He was terrified that his whole world was crashing around him. How could he move on from this? Why did this have to happen so close to home? His mind wanted to shut down, but he still wanted to fight back.

"But, Des.." Goon 2 had finally spoken and had used the same name from before.

"You idiot! You just told him my name. God Dammit!" Des was so angry. He swung at Goon 2 and knocked him to the ground. "I need Sweet Heart to live so he can remember me!" A thoughtful look crossed over Des's face. "Guess I will just have to leave the country. Not like anything is holding me back." Then Des turned and looked at Eric. "I will keep in touch though, Sweet Heart. You will see me every once in a while. NOW," Des turned back to his friends "let's get this show on the road."

Des leaned over Eric and began stripping his clothes off. He pulled out a knife and sliced through his shirt. Eric could only watch as his body wouldn't respond to his brain and wanted to scream for help.

Des smoothed his hands over Eric's torso and swirled his tongue around one nipple and then the over. He bit down hard on Eric's left nipple and pinched at his right. Des dragged his teeth up to the spot between his shoulder and neck and bit down hard. Blood dribbled down Eric's chest as Des stared at his mark. "You're mine now, Sweet Heart." Des quietly whispered into Eric's ear.

All of a sudden, Eric felt new hands drag over his thighs and pausing right next to his groin. It was Goon 1. He flicked open a knife and slashed through Eric's pants, making a small cut in his thigh that screamed with pain. He couldn't move his mouth and all he wanted was to pass out.

"Hey aren't you going to join us! He is lovely." Des turned to Goon 2 and reached into his pocket. Eric watched as lube was brought out and snapped open. Fear ruled over his body as Des pulled off Eric's underwear and slicked up two fingers. "Are you ready, Sweet Heart?" Des smirked and shoved two fingers into Eric. 

Pain shot through his body as Des scissored his fingers and barely gave Eric time to adjust before another finger joined the others. Eric knew that there was blood running out his body. Eric wanted to die to remove the pain or someone to come and save him. 

Eric began to think of Callen. He focused on the smile that Callen gave him that morning. How it brightened his eyes and made him look younger and happier than Eric had ever seen. He wished that Callen would come to his rescue like he does on missions. His thoughts were ridiculous but there was nothing wrong with wishing.

Des removed his fingers and began unbuckling his belt. He quickly turned when he heard a moan come from the body on the ground. "So the drug is wearing off. Well then, hey git over here." Des turned to Goon 2 and motioned for him to come over. "Cover his mouth and hold his arms down. You have to participate in some way." Goon 2 did as he was told and looked at Eric with pity are horror. He leaned down and whispered "I'm sorry" so no one else heard.

"Well Sweet Heart, are you ready for this?" Des grinned and slicked himself up. He leaned over and looked directly into Eric's eyes and shoved forward. 

Eric's scream was muffled by Goon 2 as he began to get his body to respond to his mind. He felt like he was being torn in half by Des's cock. Des waited about 10 seconds until he started rocking in and out of Eric. Hard, fast, and deep. The pain was almost unbearable. He was able to move his arms but they felt weighted down. His body was being rocked back and forth and all he wanted was to pass out and never think of this moment again. 

Des stopped moving and quickly pulled out, causing a stab of pain shoot through his body. Des turned to Goon 1. "I think that it is time you joined us, don't you?" Goon 1 walked over and waited until Des gave him orders of what to do. 

Des quickly shoved back into Eric but didn't begin moving. Instead he took more lube and lathered up 3 of Goon 1's fingers. "Now we are gonna have so much fun." Des grinned and Eric passed out as Goon 1 shoved his 3 fingers into Eric's whole along with Des's cock.

********

Eric awoke to the most pain he had ever experienced in his life. Two dicks were being shoved into him in tandem while he was held down by Goon 2. He could tell that Des and Goon 1 were nearing the edge and hoped that they would get there quickly.

Eric found that he was able move more now and he began to flail. The movement caused his muscles to contract and brought both Goon 1 and Des over the edge. Goon 1 had worn a condom but Eric felt Des's cum in his body and wished to disappear into nothing. 

"I hope you like my present. It's gonna stay with you for the rest of your life. Just to remember me by." Des put his pants back on and started walking away. 

Goon 1 stared at him smiling. He almost looked delusional and he pulled a knife out of his pocket and flashed it around. Instinctively, Eric kicked at Goon 1's face. When he made contact he heard a sicken crack as Goon 1's nose cracked and killed him instantly. Eric watched as his eyes went blank and all life left the body. 

Eric couldn't move. He had just killed someone. HE had just KILLED someone. Oh GOD SOMEONE SAVE ME FROM THIS HELL. His mind raced and he couldn't comprehend what was happening around him. 

He broke in that moment.

*********

The 911 call went in 3 hours later after one of Eric's neighbors was walking their dogs and stumbled upon Eric who wouldn't move or talk. His eyes saw nothing and he disappeared into his head.

1 hour after that, a call came in from a hospital to NCIS Special Agent Henrietta Lange.

2 minutes after the call came in, Hetty walked out of her office and walked toward her favorite team. Even though it was 5am, the team was already there. She felt tired and overworked and the news had made her feel depressed.

"Mr. Callen, Mr. Hanna, Mr Deeks, and Ms. Blye, if you could follow me up to OPS. I have some news for you to hear." With that she walked out and head for OPS. This day would tear her team apart, but hopefully they would all come together to help Eric come back to them.


	3. The Aftermath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long. school started and I sort of forgot to update.

Hetty walked up stairs knowing that the information she was about to give her favorite team was either going to break them or bring them together to help Eric through the most horrific thing that could possibly happen. When she had told them that she needed to speak with all of them, she saw the looks that passed over their faces. The only times that she had done that was when she informed them about Dom's disappearance and subsequent death and then later with Deek's shooting. 

When she walked into OPS, Nell was sitting at the computers playing World of Warcraft. Hetty always caught Nell and Eric playing that game and had started playing a bit herself, in secret of course. Thinking about it almost put a smile on her face but then she thought of Eric and the pictures she had gotten from the crime scenes and rushed forward to inform Nell that she was there.

"Oh....Hetty...um.." Nell looked flustered and quickly closed out of her game. 

"It's alright Miss Jones. If you could please pull up file R789KI3. It's a file from the LA Police Department." Hetty almost couldn't look as the file was brought up. The first picture was of the basic crime scene without the victim in it. "If you could please hold off searching through the pictures and information. I have to talk with all of you before we begin the investigation." Hetty was trying to keep her cool as she watched all of them begin to look suspicious and on Sam's part, almost terrified. Sam had always reacted the worst during the time before she gave them news, she suspected that Dom's death would never let Sam relax.

"Hetty, we all know that something is happening.

They all looked at her expectantly. 

"There has been an......incident." Hetty slowly looked up at all of them. There faces showed their fear. It was just like with Dom. "These are crime scene photos of a rape down town. If you could please looked through them without judgement, it would be greatly appreciated." Nell scrolled through all the images and froze. 

Callen looked over at Nell when he saw her flinch. Frozen in time was a man. Bruises and blood covered his face, and Callen took an involuntary step backwards. it was Eric. His Eric. The one who Callen and Sam messed with yesterday to see if he was really interested in Callen.

"Oh my god......Eric." Kensi looked like she was about to pass out. "Is he alive?"

"Yes Ms. Blye. Eric is at Good Samaritan Hospital. I just got a call that he is in surgery now. I must warn you though. This attack will change Eric. We need to be there for him." Hetty looked at everyone expectantly and saw how white Callen had gotten when he saw the list of Eric's injuries.

"He was......" Callen looked like he was about to faint.

"Yes Mr. Callen. Eric was indeed raped."

*********

"Waking up was the hardest thing that Eric had ever done. Pain was everything. Searing pain, but he had no idea how it had happened. He tried to speak, but found that there was a tube down his throat. He couldn't blink. His eyes felt like they were glued together. 

Where was he?

There was a continuous beeping sound that only made his head hurt even worse.

He cracked an eye open and the pain increased exponentially. 

Eric tried to think back and remembers the feeling of hands on him. He had no idea what that was connected to but he cant place where that memory comes from. He inferred that he was in a hospital because of the blinding white lights that stabbed through his head and made him feel like he was close to death.

He began to dig through his brain. He started with the last morning he remembered. The computers that called out to him. The smile that graced Callen's face when he looked out at him. The doubt he felt when he replayed the actions afterward. Had Callen meant it or was it a joke? He would probably never know. 

Then something struck out at him. Faces. Darkness. People he had never met before. They were saying stuff, stuff he couldn't understand. He felt the hands, holding him down. OH GOD! He couldn't breathe! 

The heart monitor to the side of him went haywire. His heart rate speed up and an alarm began to go off.

He felt hands on him again.

"Mr. Beale, you need to calm down. Please listen to me. You are in a hospital and you need to calm down." The voice sounded soothing, but Eric could only think of being held down. Unendurable pain radiated through his body. 

The fear over took him. He screamed.

"I need some help in here," The voice from before sounded farther off. "Mr. Beale, we are going to sedate you."

A wave of tiredness washed over him and he let the darkness overtake him.

*********

Callen walked through the hospital, praying that Eric would be fine. He had developed feelings for the man and wanted to explore the new possibilities of a relationship.

Callen's head snapped up at the sound of an ear-shattering scream. It sounded like pure pain and fear. Turning into the room a nurse pointed out as being Eric's, Callen saw said man thrashing around. He watched as Eric kicked and punched, hitting a security guy and one of the nurses. 

Eric all of a sudden stopped moving completely. Callen ran up and started whispering words into Eric's ear, hoping that his voice would eventually sooth him.

"I'm sorry that this happened to you Eric, but I need you to hang on for me. There is so much that we need to discuss. There has been something developing between us for a while but I chose to ignore it out of fear. But because of my ignorance, I think you believe that I don't have any feelings for you. I need you to be okay. I have lost everyone that I got close to, so I need you to hang on for me. I don't want to be alone. Please."

Callen looked over and saw the rest of the team, watching him. Kensi was smiling, tears filling her eyes. "Finally. You figured it out." 

Callen looked at the faces of each of his team members and saw acceptance from everyone. He sat down on the chair beside Eric's bed and laid his head down on the bed and tears started to fall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next one might take me some time so im really sorry. School has started and I have AP Chemistry, AP History, Dual-credit Pre-calc, and all honors classes. I am drowning in homework but today is Saturday and I am going to do it all tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> Well hoped you liked the beginning and I will try to have chapter 2 up by tomorrow. Please comment


End file.
